1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projection display and, more particularly, to a laser projection display and a method of compensating for image distortion of the same that can compensate for image distortion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With our rapid advancement into a multimedia society, demands for increased display screens and more enhanced picture quality are also growing. And, along with such increasing demands, high resolution and natural and vivid realization of natural colors have become important and crucial factors in the field of laser projection display.
For the perfect realization of natural colors, using light sources having the highest color purity level, such as laser. Herein, a laser projection display using an optical scanner corresponds to one of the devices that realize images using laser.
The laser projection display realizes images by using an optical scanner in order to scan light rays that are generated from a laser light source.
However, in a general laser projection display, misalignment and image distortion may occur in a picture that is being displayed.
Generally, within an entire image section, in an active area where an actual picture is being displayed, alignment should be realized so that a red image, a green image, and a blue image are matched perfectly. However, if the red image, the green image, and the blue image of the picture that is actually being displayed are misaligned, an image distortion may occur due to such misalignment.
As described above, an image distortion occurs due to optical or mechanical factors of the laser projection display. Most particularly, by projecting light rays respectively generated from a red laser light source, a green laser light source, and a blue laser light source onto a screen through different paths, problems in convergence may occur. In other words, by projecting light rays of different colors through different paths, each of the color images may not be aligned to be matched with one another in a wanted position.
More specifically, distortion of images (or picture) that are being displayed is more likely to occur in displays (or display devices) using an optical scanner, due to characteristics of the optical scanner, structural tolerance in the mechanism, and heating of the mechanism caused by the external (or outside) environment, such as heat.
Therefore, the issue of compensating for image distortion corresponds to one of the most imperative objects of the display devices using optical scanners.